The Prophecy
by Michi1
Summary: It's a must read before reading the Prophecy ch 1
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Ok, so where should I start???   
For those who doesn't know, my name is Crazy Michirue and I'm 15 years   
old. I love Sailor Moon and after reading so many fanfics, I have   
decided to write one my self. I have written a short story called   
'alone' but I had an idea for this story and decided to try it out.   
The basic idea is that Usagi and Mamoru and not 'THE COUPLE'.   
I have found another to replace him. They were never in love and never   
will be. So if you love Usagi and Mamoru romances, this is not the   
story you want. I will have new characters and some very changed   
characters also. If you think that I have stole your idea, please   
write to me. I can however tell you that the whole story is from my   
head. Also I have to add that I don't really like Mamoru so, he is not   
Prince Endymion. He loves Setsunna and that is the end of it! If you   
don't like that situation, then don't read the fic. I used English names   
for the story since I don't know much Japanese and so couldn't make up   
Japanese names for my new characters....Sorry!!! Also, another thing to   
be aware of is that this story takes place, not in Tokyo, but in Sydney,   
Australia. That's because I'm not Japanese and I live in Sydney. The   
Inners are 17 years old, the Michiru & Haruka 18, Setsuna & Mamoru 23   
and   
Hotaru 18.   
  
So here are the names:  
Usagi: Serena~Serenity~Sailor Moon~Moon Enchantress~Rena~Little One   
(wow! how many names?)  
Minako: Mina~Aphrodite~Sailor Venus   
Rei: Rei~Hestia~Sailor Mars  
Ami: Ami~Jade~Sailor Mercury  
Makoto: Lita~Juno~Sailor Jupiter  
Haruka: Alex~Aelous~Sailor Uranus  
Michiru: Michelle~Hacate~Sailor Neptune  
Setsunna: Sussanna~Persephone~Sailor Pluto  
Hotaru: Katherine~Diana~Sailor Saturn  
Mamoru: Darien~Hades~Tuxedo Mask  
Jedite: Jason~Jedite~Protector of Mars  
Kunzite: Markus~Kunzite~Protector of Venus  
Zoicite: Zachery~Zoicite~Protector of Mercury  
Nephrite: Micheal~Nephrite~Protector of Jupiter  
  
New Characters(they Belong to Me)  
Ryan~Kyle~Moon Magician (Laxy's best friend, Serenity's bodyguard and used   
to love Serenity)  
Laxy~Alexander~Moon Enchanter (Serenity and Serena's brother, Prince of the   
Moon, Loves Terra) Jonathon~Agate~Silver Wolf (Royal Protectors of Moon,   
loves Lily, first in command, 25)  
Jack~Jasper~Silver Falcon (Royal Protector of Moon, Loves Rose,22)  
Robert~Leo~Silver Tiger (Royal Protector of Moon, Loves Tena, 18)  
Gary~Jet~Silver Eagle (Royal Protecor of Moon, Loves Marian, 17)  
  
The Royal Protectors will be refered as just Guardians...makes it easier for   
me : )  
  
The Sisters (I just changed them a little. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and   
the Big Companies...)  
Cooan: Lilly~Amber~Sailor Fire(Sailor Elements, 25, loves Jonathon, Princess   
of Fire)  
Beruche: Rose~Rose~Sailor Water (Sailor Elements, 22,loves Jack, Princess of   
Water)  
Petz: Tena~Topaz~Sailor Wind (Sailor Elements, 18, loves Robert, Princess of   
Wind)  
Caraveras: Marian~Garnet~Sailor Spirit (Sailor Elements, 17, loves Gary,   
Princess of Spirit)  
They will be refered as the Elements...loves each one of the Guaridans and   
also they are like the inner senshis to the Earth Princess...you'll find out!  
have patience   
  
In my story, the Sailor Senshi respect Serena even though she is clumsy and   
you know -.-;; So, don't be surprised. The Sailor Moon characters belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi and other BIG COMPANIES with LOTS of money unlike a fifteen   
year old!!! Don't Sue Me!!! Please!!!! Oh, the new character are mine and mine   
once more. If you want to use them in your stories, tell me. Oh, this is my   
idea and if you think that I might have got the inspiration from you, e-mail   
me. I've read many nice fics and I'm not so sure if this idea IS from another   
fic, so if you think that the idea was yours to start, tell me so I can give   
you credit for it.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Ok, so this is the Chapter 1 of The Prophecy. This is an idea from a book I read and also from some wonderful fanfics out there. I hope you like it and if you have anything to say, please e-mail me at crazymichi85@hotmail.com. Je ne  
  
Key:  
"...." = speaking  
'....' = thinking  
~....~ = telepathically talking  
  
The Prophecy  
Chapter 1  
By Crazy Michi  
  
Serena woke up to the bright rays of the sun. That morning was very   
different to her usual mornings as she wasn't late to school!!   
Something very strange for her to do. She had woken up early due to a   
dream...Luna, her cat woke up with a start and stared at Serena as if   
she was seeing a ghost. Serena got out of the bed, dressed herself and   
went down the stairs, trying to be graceful as the Princess she once   
was. She however wasn't the little Princess anymore and failing grace,   
she tripped and landed flat on her face at the bottom of the stairs.   
Serena's mother, Irene, shook her head, as if giving up. Serena went   
to the table and with her everlasting good appetite, started to eat.   
Then she rushed out the door in order to get to school in time. Even   
though she had woken up early, she had taken all of her time eating her   
large breakfast. Serena ran down the street in full panic, until she   
saw the red convertible sports car. Serena waved to the two people in   
the car. The driver pulled the car to the side and pushed away the   
little bit of her blond hair out of her eyes while regarding Serena.   
The woman next to the driver, turned her head gracefully as her aqua   
hair flew around with the movement. When she saw Serena, she smiled at   
her. "Can I get in Alex?" Serena asked with all the hope of not being   
late to school.Alex smiled and nodded her head. "Sure you can...  
Princess" Alex commented after checking to see if anyone could hear them.   
Serena gave her famous 'don't call me that!' look and got in the car.   
They drove to school and Serena got to her class in time for first time  
in that month.   
School went normally as the 3 friends of Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita   
constantly surrounded her whenever and wherever she was. Serena was   
getting suspicions about why they were surrounding her so much, but as   
innocent as she was naive, she thought that it might be because they   
just happen to be around at the time. Finally, the bell went to   
announce the end of one school day as Serena and her friends went to   
the Cherry Hill Temple. This was their meeting place and most likely,   
all their friends would be there soon. When they reached the top of   
all the stairs, they arrived at a courtyard with 10 other people.   
Serena greeted each of them with a wave of 'hi's and all of them   
responded with a smile. To them, somehow the small girl with long blond   
hair was their leader, Princess, Saviour and also a friend. Serena gave   
them her love without questioning them. Serena walked to the middle of   
the circle and from there, she asked them about their current situation.   
First of all, the Outer Senshi answered her question. "There has been   
nothing at all, not even a sign of Dark Power. We are mostly in the   
outer area of the city, yet we found nothing." Reported Alex, their   
leader. "We haven't found anything either, we were taking care of the  
places around the city and we used our powers to the fullest, yet we   
found no trace of anything." Replied, Darien, the leader of the Royal   
Guards (Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Malachite, Darien). "We got nothing   
at all as well." Replied Mina. Everyone talked over what might be   
happening but without much information, they went nowhere at all.   
After awhile, the decided to split up and have some fun. The Outers   
and the Royal Guards went their own way while the Inners went to the   
Central Park.  
  
In another place in space  
A female, about the age of 20 walked into the throne room of her   
mistress. She walked up to the lady on the throne and bowed. The woman   
on the throne was about 20 or so and was in Gold armour, she was   
overall a beauty but it froze one, when they saw the evil in her dark   
eyes. Sailor Iron Mouse kneeled in the audience of her mistress and   
started to tell her of the information she collected that day. "Your   
Majesty, I have found a planet with a chance of finding starseeds, and  
also I believe that there is a lot of life energy there to help our   
plans to come along. All you need to do is to command us to go to the   
planet and attack." Sailor Iron Mouse stayed still, worried about what   
her mistress might think. Galaxia, the woman on the throne, looked at   
her general in front of her in satisfaction. "You have done well, Iron   
Mouse, give the orders to attack the planet and also you are in charge   
while you are on the planet. Oh, if you find 'her or 'him', bring them   
to me. I want to know them. They will be a powerful allie. You may go   
and start your work." At the words of her dismissal, the smaller woman   
walked out of the room with new confidence. 'She is so, pleased about   
it! But I bet she won't be when I take over her place as the Queen of   
the Universe! Ha ha ha!' thought Iron Mouse on her way out.   
"Serena, why do you always complain about everything?" Asked Rei   
when Serena complained about them walking too fast. Rei looked at   
Serena with one of her famous evil looks. Serena just looked at her   
and with a startle, she remembered the reason she woke up so early   
that morning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was on the Moon, she was sitting down on the wonderful fountain   
in her private garden. It was more like Princess Serenity on the Moon,   
with all of her grace and beauty, she sat on the fountain, as if to   
waiting for someone. There were sounds of footsteps and in a flash, a   
young man, about her age kneeled in front of her. Serenity laughed at   
him and said, "enough with the joke, Kyle! Get up!" Kyle got up and   
grabbed Serenity and held her over the fountain water. Serenity   
laughed and cried at the same time, demanding to be let down. Serenity   
and Kyle was best friends and was much more before. But when Serenity   
learned of her love to Endymion, Kyle also learned that his love for   
Serenity was nothing more than friendship and maybe some brotherly   
love. They played around together, getting wet from the water fight   
in which Kyle landed up in the fountain. Serenity was weaker than Kyle   
but she did possess some great magical powers she used to put Kyle in   
the fountain. Serenity was also soaked wet and was laughing with joy.   
When Serenity was trying to help Kyle out of the fountain, there came   
a voice. "Princess Serenity, you know better than to be playing in the   
water. You are not acting like a real Princess should!" Said the voice   
sharply. Serenity looked at the place the voice was coming from and   
when she discovered who the speaker was, she dropped Kyle's arm and   
ran to the speaker. Kyle landed with a splash and Serenity ran into the   
waiting arms of her only brother, Prince Alexander. They held each other   
for a long time. They were very close and they shared a very unusual   
bond between them, even though they had about 4 years difference between   
them, they were like twins. They could feel the others every mood, and   
move with a little bit of concentration. Kyle started to attack the   
siblings and with mock anger, they started to attack them with their   
water magic. They were very happy...Then Serena woke up.  
Serena ran to catch up with her friends and while she was running,   
she wondered if the dream was just a dream or a memory from her long   
forgotton past. When the five girls reached the park, they discovered   
that the place was packed with people. Serena and the others looked   
around once and Mina did a high jump and a turn to land nice and safely.   
"Wow, I think I saw the Three Lights!" exclaimed Mina. The others pushed   
and shoved to go to the front but, Serena who was none to strong or had   
the heart to push the people in front of her away, stayed behind,   
disappointed. Then she looked around and spotted a tree near her.   
'Perfect for my use!' Serena smiled at her little crazy idea and walked   
to the tree.   
  
Serena walked towards the tree she saw and when she got there, she   
looked around and sighed in relief that the Three Lights haven't   
started yet. Serena looked around to see if anyone could see her and   
when she thought that she was safe, she called out, "Moon Eternal Make   
Up!" With these words and some flash of lights, in the place Serena was   
standing one minute, stood the legendary soldier Sailor Moon. Sailor   
Moon smiled at herself and jumped up to a branch in the tree and stood   
on it. She was much more agile in Sailor Moon state and sometimes, the   
agility showed in her normal form. Sailor Moon started to observe what   
was happening on stage.   
Steve watched his audience from his place on stage. The Three Lights   
have just recently arrived in Australia and were looking for someone   
special to them. The only big problem was that they did not know who   
the girl was. They thought that they might know if they saw her but they   
were drawn to this particular place as few others were also attracted,   
both good and bad. When the song started, Steve started to look around   
his surroundings and at that moment, he saw her. An angel that was   
standing in a tree. She looked absolutely beautiful as she stood in the   
there, just watching what was happening on stage. Steve had to   
concentrate on the song to sing it right. He looked at her again after   
singing his solo. When their eyes met, Sailor Moon smiled at him. When   
he saw her smile, he felt the calmness he haven't felt for a long time.   
Sailor Moon thought, 'oh, my, he's staring at me!! Oh, I think that I   
might have to be quick to get away after the song!' Even though she   
thought this, she knew that he would think that she was an angel and   
that all she had to do was to disappear from his sight. Sailor Moon   
continued to smiled at him, when their eyes met. Steve felt so happy   
that he didn't want the song to end. One song can go for so long, and   
soon the song ended and the beautiful 'angel' disappeared. Steve went   
back into his caravan to think about what he saw and everything else   
that was laid on his shoulders at the age of 14. Steve sat in the dark   
and thought about his miserable life, filled with things that 17 year   
olds don't usually go through. Sailor Moon jumped down from the tree   
as soon as the band finished singing. Serena stood in the place of   
Sailor Moon and was very happy that she saw Steve and the other members   
of the Three Lights. Serena walked towards her friends and soon, they   
were all chattering about the Three Lights and about their career in the   
music business. They were also a famous band called the Princesses.   
They were currently off stage in order to rest a little and also to make   
their new album. They were not recognised at school because of their   
clothing difference and acting abilities. They walked different   
directions towards their own respectable places. When Serena got home,   
she was told about her cousin and his friend arriving in Sydney on   
Saturday, which was the next day. Serena was very excited by this news   
as she had never met her cousin and somehow, she felt that this was   
something that was very important to her and everyone else. Everyone   
else was the Sailor Senshi and the Royal Guards. Serena went upstairs   
to her room and when she was about to have some sort of rest, her   
communicator beeped to alert her of trouble. Serena sighed and opened   
her communicator to see Sailor Mars. "Yo, Sailor Moon, get your butt   
over to the Central park!" Serena sighed once more then went out to   
her balcony and transformed after seeing that no one could see her.   
She jumped down from her balcony.   
When Sailor Moon landed, she started to run to the place indicated   
by the communicator. Sailor Moon got there in less than a minute and   
found her friends surrounding the two youmas. Only the Inner Senshi   
was there and there was two monsters attacking them. Sailor Moon   
attracted the attention to her with one of her famous speeches,   
"hey, you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sailor   
Iron Mouse saw Sailor Moon and asked, "You mean you?" Sailor Moon   
nodded and said, "yeah, I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon,   
I'll punish you!" Sailor Iron Mouse was annoyed as much as the Sailor   
Senshi were. She wasn't expecting so much trouble, like Warriors in   
the small blue planet. Yet, there Warriors were there and they were   
angry with her. Sailor Moon sensed the evil emanating from Sailor   
Iron Mouse but none from Sailor Alice, at least that's what she   
called herself. Sailor Moon jumped down from where she was standing   
and decided to go for kill when Sailor Iron Mouse go for escape.   
Without wasting any time, Sailor Iron Mouse called, "have fun with   
Sailor Alice, Sailor Brats!" and teleported away.   
The Sailor Senshi watched as Sailor Iron Mouse disappeared and   
payed their attention to Sailor Alice who was swinging her not so   
nice looking microphone with spikes. Sailor Alice started to attack   
the senshi with the weapon and the senshi dodged the best they could   
but soon, Sailor Moon was down with a hit on her leg. She fell with a   
cry and Sailor Alice started to come for kill towards the fallen   
soldier. Sailor Moon was unable to get up at that moment due to her   
injury and the others had their score of trouble of balancing. Sailor  
Moon stared at the approaching danger with horror. None of the other   
warriors could come, so she was alone. Just when Sailor Moon was   
waiting for the blow, someone yelled, "Earth Sword Blast" and Sailor   
Alice was hit by a beam of light and fell back. Sailor Moon opened   
her eyes to see three warriors and she let out a cry as she tried   
to move her legs. Sailor Jupiter came running towards her and in   
that time, Sailor Moon studied the newcomers. One held a sword in   
his hands, he was wearing some sort of armour with silver and black,   
on his back was a black cape that was down to his ankle. His black   
hair in a ponytail on his back, he looked at Sailor Moon in complete   
shock. Sailor Moon was absolutely beautiful, even in her state of   
shock and hurt, her wings was folded behind her back as she forgot   
about it. The other two warriors were dressed similar to the one who   
attacked. They gathered themselves and introduced themselves to the   
senshi. "I'm the warrior of Earth, the Earth Knight!" said the guy   
with black hair. "We are the warriors of the Sun, the Sun Knight and   
Sun Magician." With the introduction done, the Sun Knight held up his   
staff and called on his attack, "Sun Crystal Blast!" From the golden   
crystal on his staff, a ray of light, bright as the sun ray came   
towards Sailor Alice. Sailor Moon yelled out, "no!" and using her   
wings, flew to stand in front of Sailor Alice, taking the hit. Sailor   
Moon fell again, only to get up and yell, "Moon Healing Kiss!" And   
from her broach on her chest, bright light came out as the Silver   
Crystal itself healed Sailor Alice, turning her back to the famous   
actress Alice. Sailor Moon fell to her knees in exhaustion. The other  
warriors watched in wonder as Alice layed there, unmoving, yet   
breathing. The Three Warriors slowly walked away, with more than one   
thought in their minds. They have seen many of situation like this   
in other planets and there was no way to cure someone that had their   
starseeds removed, yet the young girl did it like it was the easiest   
thing in life. They walked away thinking about nothing more than the   
'angel' they saw.  
The Sailor Senshi ran to their young leader, Princess and friend.   
They helped her up and detransformed together, separated on their way   
to their own respective places to sleep. Serena went back home,   
transformed in the ally and flew up to her room on the second floor.   
From her room, she detransformed and went to sleep with a troubled   
mind. Serena dreamed of her past in the Moon Kingdom, memories were   
swimming all around her mind, some were happy, some were sad. Serena   
did not know if they were true memories as she remembered just about   
nothing from her past. She was just confused and worried as she   
thought back to all of her memories. She did not welcome the past   
back into her mind, as she knew that the memories would mostly hurt   
her much more than what she had heard over the years from her cat,   
Luna. Serena dreamed her troubled dreams until the morning sunshine   
woke her. She was greeted by the sunshine of Saturday.  
  
Serena looked up to her clock and saw that she was up earlier   
than usual. In fact, she's been up early ever since the dreams   
started. She got out of bed and stretched, enjoying the sun on her   
face. She went to the bathroom and had a shower. She had to go to   
the Sydney airport to pick up her cousin that was arriving in   
Australia that day with his friend. Serena dried her long blond   
hair and got dressed after pondering about what she was to wear   
for a good 20 minutes. After awhile, she chose to wear a short   
blue summer dress with a blue cardigan. She grabbed her purse   
and ran down stairs with a great hurry. She ate her breakfast   
and called a cab. Her dad had business meetings and her mother   
and their servents were cleaning up the spare rooms for the two   
guests that will stay for a few years. They were coming here to   
study at Sydney Uni. Soon the cab arrived as Serena walked out   
and gracefully, for once, got into the cab and they went   
speeding off to the airport.   
When Serena got to the airport, she waited on the seat,   
with patience, which she rarely showed. Finally, after about   
half an hour, the airport was filled with a lady telling them   
the plane from U.S.A have arrived. Serena waited another 10   
minutes and watched as the people started to come out. Serena   
got up and walked towards the many people, on her way, few   
people stared at her, as if to remember her from somewhere.   
Serena smiled at them as she knew what they were thinking,   
'is that girl one of the band called Princesses?' and Serena   
also knew the answer, 'Yes'. Yet, she just walked on until   
she found two guys standing around with their bags on the   
trolley and looking around as if to find someone. Ryan was   
troubled but when he saw the great beauty coming their way,   
his troubles went away. She was the most beautiful girl he   
ever saw. She had long blond hair, silvery blue eyes, great   
figure and the smile to melt the coldest of hearts. She   
approached them and asked, "are you cousin Laxy and his   
friend Ryan?" in her singing voice. The two men nodded and   
Serena took the time of seeing what they looked like. One   
of them, Laxy, had blond hair like Serena have silvery blue   
eyes like Serena, he was every bit a fighter, not a single   
gram of fat on him, he looked at Serena with something in   
his eyes that made her uneasy. Then, there was Ryan, and   
he was fully staring at her. She must admit that he was   
cute, he had purple hair and matching purple eyes that shone   
with his intelligence, his build was like Laxy's but somehow,   
he was taller and even more well built. Serena studied the   
two men with something tugging at the back of her head. Serena   
went to Laxy and gave him a hug, saying, "welcome to   
Australia, cousin". The moment they hugged, Serena saw the   
guy in her dreams, he looked like her own twin, with sliver   
hair and eyes, but in a silver and gold armour, the Moon   
symbol on his forehead. Laxy also saw the same picture   
except, he saw a girl with long silver hair and his eyes,   
in a long silver and gold dress, the Moon symbol shining   
brightly on her forehead. They broke apart, Serena was   
trembling a little, but hid it with all the drama lessons   
she went to. Laxy was a little shaken, yet he was relieved,   
'so, I've finally found you after all, sister', he thought.   
The trio was about to walk out when someone on the   
microphone called, "would the owner of the Blue Alfa Romeo   
please come and pick it up at the front desk?" Laxy slapped   
his forehead and Serena looked at him questioningly. "It's   
my car they are talking about. I better go and get it,"   
explained Laxy. So, they went to the front desk and drove   
to Serena's mansion. Serena got out and tried to help the   
guys with their luggage, but they stopped her, "Serena, we   
can handle it, so if you don't mind, can you go and tell   
your mother that we are here. Please?" Serena did what they   
asked and Serena's mother walked out with her servants   
behind her. Serena's mansion was big and her parents were busy,   
so the household had few servants around, like a cook, gardener   
and so on. The servants lived there and even Serena had her   
servant. They lived the life of a royalty, which was right for   
Serena...she is a Princess after all. Any way, they were taken   
to their new rooms and told about their new school as Serena   
felt faint and decided to lie down.   
Serena went to her large room and sat on her king sized four   
post bed and lied down, as she closed her eyes, she fell into   
the world of her dreams once more. Laxy and Ryan sat on the   
chair in the living room in between their rooms. They sat there,   
knowing without looking, that Serena was somehow sleeping.   
The black cat, Luna, walked up to the two men sitting around to   
have a look at her mistress's new visitors. Luna sensed power   
from the two, they were strong, perhaps even stronger than Serena,   
or rather Serenity. This scared her, what if they were the enemy?   
They were too close to Serenity and the Silver Crystal!' With that   
thought in her mind, she ran to Serena's room and stood watch   
while her Princess slept on. The two men in the living room laughed   
at the cat's reaction. They both loved the cat, but they had to   
laugh at her reaction to even the tiniest danger towards her little   
charge. So, when Serena woke up by the sound of her forever around   
communicator, she saw Luna watching over her from the foot of her   
bed. Serena got up, took the communicator to see Rei. "What's up?"   
Serena asked, her dream still vivid in her head. "We got an youma   
attack at the Central Station in the city, we need you NOW!" Serena   
took her transformation broach, went into her bathroom, which was   
at the side, so no one could see the light of her transformation.   
Sailor Moon looked up to her window and jumped down and ran down   
the street of Sydney to head for the Central Station. As Sailor   
Moon ran, two figures from a window at the mansion watched her go.   
Serena arrived at the scene just as Sailor Iron Mouse shot from   
her bracelets to the singer, she watched, shocked and amazed. As   
Sailor Moon watched, Tina Arena was covered in dark energy and when   
they saw her again, she was in a Sailor Uniform, with a nasty   
looking guitar. The Sailor Senshi flinched at the thought of being   
attacked with the guitar. Sailor Mars looked at Tina and said, "hey   
nega trash! What's with the fashion?" Sailor Iron Mouse couldn't   
help but laugh at the comment and Sailor Jupiter saw her chance to   
attack, she called out, "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" With the command   
from the warrior of thunder, lights flew to Sailor Iron Mouse and   
hit her. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Sailor Iron Mouse   
teleported away, saying, "I'll be back and I'll have the starseeds!   
For now, Sailor Tina will deal with you!" The Sailor Scouts watched   
as Sailor Tina collected energy and Sailor Moon said, "don't attack   
her! She is a human being!" Everyone of the Sailor Scouts looked at   
Sailor Moon and they nodded, silently accepting her order. The   
Sailor Senshi dodged the attacks, Sailor Moon stood on the side,   
ready to perform her healing. She held her wand close to her as she   
looked for the chance to use her healing powers. Sailor Mars dodged   
the energy the best she can until she was hit by the bolt and fell   
to the ground. Sailor Moon ran up to her friend and when she saw   
the Mars was pretty ok, she looked out once more for her chance to   
heal.   
While the Sailor Scouts were busy dealing with Sailor Tina, the  
Three Lights were also at the Central Station and was there to   
practise with Tina. When Tina went somewhere and didn't come back   
for awhile, they started to worry about her. Then they felt   
negative energy and transformed. They followed their instincts to   
the place of the battle and the Earth Knight was able to look at   
'the Angel' again. When he saw her, he felt the wonderful sense   
of hope and love. Sailor Moon jumped over the enemy and was hit   
with the energy. She screamed in pain as she went down. At that   
moment, before the youma could do anything more to the young   
warrior, there was a flash of blue and gold as Sailor Moon   
disappesred into someone's embrace. Sailor Moon opened her eyes   
to be looking at the worried face of Sailor Uranus. "Are you ok?"   
She asked and Sailor Moon just nodded her 'yes'. Sailor Uranus   
carried her to safety and let her down, but stayed in front of   
her in order to protect her. Sailor Moon sighed at the   
overprotectiveness of her friends.  
  
Sailor Moon stood where she was waiting for Sailor Tina to run   
out of her energy. Which didn't seem too workable. Sailor Moon   
regretfully called, "Jupiter! Shock her!" Sailor Jupiter stared   
at her leader and seeing the look on her face, she did as she   
was asked. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Tina sat crumbled on   
the ground as Sailor Moon held her broach up and yelled, "Moon   
Healing Kiss!" With the words, there was light everywhere from   
Sailor Moon's broach and it gave the feeling of love and hope   
to all of them around her. Sailor Moon stopped after she felt   
that it was enough and with her energy spent, she fell to the   
ground in dead faint. All the warriors called out in horror as   
they saw their leader and Princess fall. The three knights   
watched as the girl with the pure white wings fall. The Earth   
Knight looked at her in horror and saw that she was relaxed   
and without really seeing her, somewhere deep inside him, he   
knew that she was ok. The three Knights turned away, without   
revealing themselves to the others. Clearly printed in the mind   
of Steve or Earth Knight was the bright light and the girl falling   
quietly, the surprised gasp from her friends and her face as she   
stay still. Then he knew, he saw her again in his mind and knew.   
She was special, beyond special, like a goddess that had enchanted   
him. He felt something towards the young girl. Something that he   
wasn't supposed to feel until he met 'her'. The three Knights   
returned to where they were before and waited until Tina came back.   
Meanwhile, at the ended battle scene, Sailor Uranus stood over her   
Princess and gently took hold of her limp body. Sailor Moon stirred   
in the tall senshi's hold. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and   
asked, "is the battle over yet?" Sailor Uranus let out a sigh of   
relief and nodded her confirmation. All of the Sailor Senshi   
detransformed and headed for their respectable places. Sailor Uranus   
however did not untransform and she still held Serena in her arms.   
She said, "I'll take her home and make sure that she's ok." The   
others simply nodded and that was all it took before Sailor Uranus  
sped away.   
Sailor Uranus ran and jumped over the roof tops to Serena's house.  
When they reached the younger girl's house, Sailor Uranus jumped up   
to Serena's room and put her in bed but stayed until she thought that   
the girl was asleep. After seeing that the girl was peacefully asleep,   
Sailor Uranus jumped out of the window and headed towards her own   
place. Serena woke up soon after Sailor Uranus had left her and when she   
opened her silvery blue eyes, she saw two dark shadows leaning against   
the wall near her bed. She sat up in bed quickly and moaned as she   
felt the weakness coming back from her previous battle. When she did   
finally sit up, she saw the faces of Laxy and Ryan in the shadow.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked, and they simply walked over to   
her and asked, "so, where did you go?" Serena stared at them for a   
minute before answering. "I didn't go any where, maybe you thought   
I was gone because I was just roaming around the house." Laxy laughed   
softly and said, "don't you lie to us, Sailor Moon." Serena looked up   
to his face and Laxy thought, 'she's scared! Maybe we are just going   
too fast!' Serena cleared any expression she had and simply stared at   
the two men. Laxy knew the trick Serena was playing and decided to go   
flat out, "we saw you jumping off the balcony and running to the 'battle   
scene', Serena." Hearing this, Serena knew that there was no escape but   
she didn't transform for she knew that she was in no condition to fight.   
"What do you two want?" Serena asked, in cold and demanding voice. "We   
want to know about the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, also who you work   
for." Serena looked up, she was expecting them to want the Silver   
Crystal...yet they only ask about her. "I'm the Moon Princess and I work   
for no one but love and justice." Laxy smiled then, first time that night  
and said, "we weren't harm you, Rena. I promise you that, but we just   
had to know..." With that, the two men went off to their rooms and when   
they reached Laxy's room, Ryan grabbed him by the collar, Prince or no,  
no one was allowed to scare the Princess. "You scared her! You told me   
that you will be gentle on her!" Yelled Ryan, Laxy looked at him, a   
single tear ran down his face. Seeing the tear, Ryan let him go. "I   
didn't want to hurt her either, but I had to know, she's different now,   
she's much weaker and really, I didn't know that she was that weak   
until I saw her eyes. I'm sorry I hurt your Princess, but to tell you,   
she is my sister you know, I do love her! She has no memories of the   
Moon Kingdom, well, she won't until tomorrow night." With that thought,   
Laxy smiled. Ryan also smiled, "then, from then, I'm back to duty!"   
The two men went to bed after a little more of thought.   
Meanwhile, Serena was worried about the encounter with her cousin   
and his friend. They knew her identity and that was very dangerous   
for the senshi, but she was too weak to handle it than, so she decided  
to deal with it later. The next day, they all went out to look around   
Sydney with Serena as their guide. That night, Serena went to sleep   
and dreamed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Serena's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was back on the Moon, except, it wasn't destroyed and she   
felt that it was alive as it is in Sydney, she felt the presence of   
people on the Moon! She heard footsteps coming towards her as she   
looked up, there, she saw Laxy and Ryan walking towards her. Serena   
stood up, and saw other people going past her and bowing to her and  
the two men. She wander why they were bowing down to her, but she   
soon found out when she caught the sight of white material around   
her. Then she looked at Laxy and Ryan, they were in some sort of   
amour, like the one she saw when she hugged Laxy at the airport.   
Serena shivered, at the coincidence. 'She was shivering, as if it   
was cold, yet the atomesphere on the Moon is warm and there was no   
wind. I wander why, oh, where is mother anyway?' though Laxy and   
Ryan walked to stand in front of Serena and kneeled down. Serena   
looked at him in surprise. She was about to say something when there   
was a bright silver light and Queen Serenity of the Moon was there   
to see them. Serena and Laxy called out at the same time, "Mother!"   
Serena ran and flung herself to her and Queen Serenity hugged her   
only daughter. "Princess, welcome to the Moon, and have you met   
your brother, Prince Alexander?" Serena or rather, Princess Serenity   
looked at her mother in shock. "I'm your brother, Prince Alexander   
and this, is Lord Kyle, your bodyguard." Laxy said, pointing to   
Ryan. When Serena looked back at her mother, Queen Serenity touched  
Serenity's Moon symbol and the symbol on 4 people there, glowed   
Gold, except for the two Serenitys. Princess Serenity doubled over   
and cried out in pain as wings grew on her back and she got all of   
her past memories back. She fell to the ground crying and gasping.   
Queen Serenity ran to where Princess Serenity fell and she said,   
"daughter, I'm sorry to have caused you pain, yet it had to be done.   
I'm truly sorry and now, you should go back to Earth. Remember that   
I'm Selene the Moon Goddess and also that Moon is for you to visit  
whenever you wish to. Go with my love my children!" With those   
final words, there was more silver light and with the flash, Prince,  
Princess and the Lord of Silver Lake was gone.   
Serena woke up gasping, the pain still there on her back. With   
annoyance, she looked at herself. She saw two pure white wings on   
her back and her hair completely Silver. She said aloud, "how on   
the Moon am I suppose to explain this to everyone?" Laxy and Ryan   
came just in time to see a very weak Princess of the Moon, with   
her wings folded and her white dress around her. She looked up to   
see the joy written on the both men's faces. "Laxy, Kyle! I missed   
you so!" With her saying that, she ran in to Laxy's waiting arms   
and Ryan, now transformed as Moon Knight, kneeled in front of her,   
like at the Moon. Serenity, stood up and kissed the Moon Knight on   
his forehead. With her kiss, there was sparkles of Silver as Moon   
Knight's symbol glowed into the room. Serenity sat back on the bed,   
her energy level too low and with a bad headache. Laxy smiled and   
put his hands on the either side of her head. "By the power of the  
Moon, heal all pain and restore the all strength!" There was a   
golden glow as Laxy worked his magic with the long aged chant of   
healing. Serenity stood up, with renewed energy and saw her cloak.  
It was 7:00am so, she decided to get changed. She concentrated   
and with a silver glow around her body, her school uniform appeared   
around her petite body.   
  
Serena came flying down the stairs of her house and her mother saw   
Serena for the first time as a graceful young lady. Serena gave   
her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to have breakfast. The   
two men followed her example. After their breakfast, the young girl   
and two men jumped into the blue Alfa Romeo and Laxy drove Serena   
to the school. When they arrived, Serena got out of the car with   
Ryan's help. As she walked out, the girls and boys in the schoolyard   
looked at her. Even her friends were surprised. Serena got her bag,   
kissed both of the men goodbye, on the cheek and started to walk   
away when Laxy called her. "Rena, who do you want to pick you up?"   
Serena walked back and said, "both of you. You guys promised me a   
good shop till we drop thing!" Laxy and Ryan smiled and told her   
that they'll come to her school to pick her up. All of the girls   
in the school yard had trouble with envy and staring at the two guys.  
The guys in the yard, however had trouble not looking at Serena.  
They found her attractive for the first time. Serena gracefully   
turned from the car and walked to her friends, Laxy sped off down   
the road, thinking. ~I found you my darling sis, and now I'll keep   
an eye on you!~ Serena, being telepathic, heard the comment and   
retorted, ~I have enough protectors to last me many lifetimes~ Laxy   
chose to ignore and Serena had enough problems to atake her mind   
off Laxy and Kyle. She had to nswer many questions from her friends  
are also boys asking her out.   
  
~~End of Chapter 1~~  



End file.
